


Just One Night, Isn't It?

by sellswordking



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: M/M, Trans Dadsona (Dream Daddy), Trans character written by trans author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 08:52:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11756310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sellswordking/pseuds/sellswordking
Summary: A short fic about the first night Robert met Vince





	Just One Night, Isn't It?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm definitely going to write more. I just wanted to post this Drabble to sort of force myself to get it done.

Robert looked down at the body next to him, noticing how the moonlight made his pale skin seem to glow. He’d said his name was Vince, and had seemed determined to get Robert to groan it when he’d had his lips around his cock. Robert smirked and took another long drag of his cigarette. 

Thing is … Vince didn’t really seem like the bang and bail type. He’d been nervous when Robert brought him home, even moreso when they started to kiss. His stuttered protest that he ‘didn’t usually do this’ was honest almost to a fault, but there he was, naked in Robert’s bed with come probably tacky between his thighs. 

Still, he seemed like a good guy. Had mentioned a daughter at one point, too. A good dad, then. One that stayed out all night and slept with strange men in a way that got too close to making love. Robert thought of what Vince had said at the bar earlier. 

Hell, maybe he _was_ running from something. 

Robert grimaced and looked at the ink on his hand. 

Weren’t they all?

Vince shifted next to him, moving onto his back and showing off his faded chest scars. The blanket had slipped down to show off the sparse trail of hair leading down between his legs. For a moment Robert entertained the notion of burying his face back between those muscled thighs. Before his pants had come off, Vince nervously confessed to not being 'complete' yet, a notion Robert violently rejected by shoving the kid against the wall and immediately going down on him.

So what if his dick was on the small side? So what if he still had a cunt? As long as he was enthusiastically consenting, Robert just wanted to hear him moan.

With a soft sigh, Robert put out his cigarette and stubbornly ignored the way arousal had rushed down and gotten him half hard at the memory. He laid down, trying not to give in to the urge to see if Vince was up for one more round, or worse, a _cuddle_. 

It was just a one night stand, after all.


End file.
